glitterix_clubfandomcom-20200215-history
Villains
IMPORTANT Some villains stay during all the seasons. Some others are villains sometimes and others are defeaten or turn into allies. ExTremix Most of you might think they are just like the Trix. Well no they aren't. They are the Ancestral Witches in mortal forms. Before everything starts the Winx defeated them, but that wasn't true at all cause the Ancestral Witches couldn't die while they were just souls, so they just escaped and they turned into 3 witches. This team is made of Rex, Tres and Trex Rex: She is the leader and the strongest. Her nemesis are Amie, Fergie, Amore and Summer cause they fought her many times. Rex can use any kind of magic, and she poses the disenchantix, gothic Sirenix, Krakenix and gloomix. Her weapons are usually swords and daggers Tres: She is the 2nd strongest. She usually fights against Abi, Mia, Ryshell, Bella and Morgen Tres can make a special fusion with Trex, and she can control dark magic related to natural disasters. She poses the disenchantix and the krakenix. She doesnt use any weapon cause she can summon her dark soul dragon Trex: She is the least strong in the group. She fights side by side with Tres Trex can make a special fusion with Tres and she can control dark magic related to shadows. She only poses the Disenchantix and the Krakenix. She can turn into a dragon wich is really usefull for this group of witches Politea She is the villain of the winx in the 3rd movie, but she is the principal villain of the Glitterix in season 5. During season 5's begining she possesses Amie's body making her evil, but Amore saves Amie from Politea. After this she joins the ExTremix and she decides to take revenge from Amie and especially Amore. In the middle of season 5 she gets the pearl of the infinite ocean and she becomes stronger. The wizards of the Black circle They are the villains of the winx during season 4. The wizards, now without Duman, fight against Summer and her kingdom since always and they even sent Anagan to make her fall in love with him so they can take Aleman. In season 1 they attack only Summer, but in season 2 they start hunting the rest of the team. Anyways, during season 3 and 4 Anagan falls truly in love with Summer and he decides to leave the Black Circle forever. Ogron and Gantlouse try to bring Anagan back during season 5 and 6, and they get to bring back Duman thanks to a dark spell in the middle of season 6. Vivian She looks like a sweet fairy. But she is just like Diaspro and she is a dark fairy too During season 1 she dates the "cousin" of Amie, Jake, while he is under one of her spells until he becomes the best friend of Morgen wich makes Vivian mad and she promises she will take revenge. In seasons 2 and 3 she makes cameo appearances just when the ExTremix need potions and strong spells In season 4 she gets back Jake with another spell but this time Veronica breaks the spell telling him how she really feels about him. In season 5 and 6 she takes Jake's powers, she marries Jeremy and she is crowned as Queen of Ulam with the permition of ex Queen Lamantha, who has a broken heart for Amie's death. At the end of season 6 Vivian and Jeremy lose the throne when they lose a fight against Amie that once again is alive and becomes the Queen of Ulam. Jeremy He is the cousin of Amie and he wants the crown more than anything in the universe. He makes cameo appearances during seasons 1, 2 and 3 But in season 4 he is the one that helps Vivian with the spell In season 5 he helps the Glitterix with a small thing just so Amie thinks he has changed, but she gets a big surprise when Jeremy becomes King of Ulam in season 6 and even a bigger one when he starts awar against all the kingdoms in the magical dimention to become emperor of the whole universe. However he is defeaten at the end of season 6. Sora He is a frenemie of the Glitterix. Sometimes hehelps them and some others he fights them. He tries to take over Magix several times during seasons 1,2,3 and 4 And he tries to destroy the pilar of the Ice Flame in season 5 And during season 6 he tries to kidnap Sydney. The Glitterix trust him cause he is the best friend of Abi and Riku. Roxas The Glitterix don't know him much, but he is the reason of why Sora turns evil sometimes He is powerfull and he can heal himself even when he is out of power. He even took over Sora's body once He appears when Sora is against the Glitterix. Ally She is Amores main enemy and hates all of the club and hunts them down . She is the mistress of the Trix . Ally is the evil twin of Amore she is the witch of Nether and time . She is powerful and possesed the Trix for time being and killed her little sister Amore and was later killed at the hands of Eroma (dead Amore resstructed by the goddess Amore)